Always and Forever
by ohhmyjonasx3
Summary: a loliver one-shot..maybe more to come..it's up to you! READ and REVIEW
1. Note from Author

**I hope everyone will enjoy my loliver one-shot.**

**1**** review- a thanks**

**5**** reviews- another one-shot**

**10**** reviews- a story**

**I will be taking polls. Who do you want to be paired in my one-shot or story if I have one?**

**I will be counting reviews until April 4, 2008. If you make it to five or ten I will be starting on my one-shot/story then and will post it/1****st**** chapter on Sunday/Monday. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FYI: Will be putting the other one-shot here if you make it to five.. and the story will be on another one if you make it to ten.**


	2. One Day Could Change It All

**A very long Loliver one-shot.**

_**One Day Could Change It All**_

Lilly Trustcott was her name. She had two best friends: Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken.

She also had a very BIG problem, she was in love with her best friend Oliver. They had been friends since pre-k and Lilly knew she would have feeling for him sooner or later but NOT like this. She was totally in love with him. She hadn't told anyone but today she decided she had to tell someone so she told Miley just before school.

_**Ring ring..**_

"Hello?" Miley answered

"Hey Miley it's me Lilly" Lilly said calmly

"Oh hey Lilly, What are you doing?"

"MILEY!! I have a huge problem, and I've had it for awhile but keep it a secret"

"Uh, Lilly? Are you okay?" Miley said sounding concerned

"Yeah, everything fine but, I'm in love with Oliver"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah"

"Our best friend Oliver?"

"Yes, Miley!"

"Smokin' Oken, Oliver?"

"Yes, thanks for you support"

"Sorry Lilly, It's just weird, how long have you like liked him?" Miley asking

"For awhile now, I just haven't told anyone though, although I think my mom knows"

"Well, I want you to know I completely support it and I think you should tell him"

"What if he doesn't like me as more than a friend?"

"Trust me Lilly, he does, I see it in his eyes when he's around you"

"Okay, but I think I just might wait but not too long, I'm just not ready to tell him yet"

"Good, but I have to get ready bye see you at school"

"Bye"

They hung up the phone and Lilly started getting dressed, she was done at 6:50 and Oliver walks to school with her everyday and he usually gets there around 7:00 so she had sometime before he got there. She had a dry-erase board hung on her wall so she decided to get a marker and write. She wrote: I heart Oliver Oscar Oken and then out beside it she wrote Mrs. Oliver Oscar Oken. She wrote it so neat, the neatest she has ever written. She was finished so she lied down on her bed and just looked up at it and thought; all we will ever be is friends.

She had been lying there for awhile but she didn't know how long. The next thing she knew Oliver the love of her life was walking through the door and she panicked.

_**Lilly P.O.V**_

_Holy crap! He's going to see the board and your secret is going to be ruined, you should have went downstairs like you do everyday so he don't come into your room. What were you thinking when you did that? You just completely ruined your secret._

"O-Oliver, HI!" Lilly said looking up at the board.

"Uhm yeah Lilly, were going to be late so come one" Oliver said not noticing Lilly's starring yet

"Yeah, Yeah; let's go" She said still looking up at the board

_Way to go Lilly, Your acting like a big dummy and not even looking at him, you know he's going to notice your staring at something then look. Just stop! _I said to myself

_**Oliver P.O.V**_

I noticed Lilly was acting weird and I didn't know why, I noticed her staring so I turned around to see what she was staring at and it was her board. It said in blue I heart Oliver Oscar Oken and then to the right it said Mrs. Oliver Oscar Oken. I didn't spend too much time looking at it because I didn't want her to notice. When I turned around I just walked out the door and then I turn to look at her and said

"You know, If we don't start walking were going to be late" I quickly said while I saw the relief in her face but she had to know that I saw what was written on the board

"I coming" She yelled and grabbed her book bag.

_We talked normal the whole way to school but all I could think about was how I was going to tell her._

The school day went by really fast and the next thing I knew Lilly and I were on are way home and I knew that I should tell her so instead of taking her home I took her to the park.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked

"Talking" I said sweet and simple

"Alright" Lilly said; I knew she was confused but I was about to explain everything

"I kind of saw your board this morning"

"Oh.."

"Lilly.." I started before she cut me off

"Oliver just save it; I know you don't feel the same but seriously you could have just forgot about it because I was never going to tell you anyways" She said then she ran off crying.

I ran after her, and it took a while to catch up with her because she is a very fast runner. _I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her when I caught up to her._

"Lilly wait" I told her, she just look at me with a what-do-you-what face.

"I took you to the park to tell you that I love you, I wasn't telling you that I just wanted to be friends, I loved you for awhile and I will always love you" I said then I bent down and kissed

"Ollie, I guess dreams do come true"


End file.
